


'Cock Blocked

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Hancock: The Ass Man [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, John's usual self loathing, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, UST, and his dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: John likes being part of a family - he liked the kid and all, but recently he's been getting in the way of him and some needful alone time with Nora. It's gettin' real hard to ignore the constant boners...no pun intended.A short sequel to 'Bendin' Over'.





	

John pondered blearily, as he cowered around a cigarette in the Castle courtyard if this was how his dear ol’ dad felt growing up with two no good kids that were hell bent on stealing the spotlight. Just a hard working scaver wanting to get some alone time with a wife that was too busy keeping their kids alive. Could be that blue balls had something to do with Patrick McDonough’s early death. John would never know but could make an educated guess. Stress like that with no relief could kill a man outright. Might end up killing him at this point. Even with all the furious moments stuck in the dark with a fist wrapped around his cock, John still felt close to bursting. So much for immortality at this rate.

Chewing on that little nugget left John wondering if a ghoul could have a stroke. And if this mix and mash of unreleased tension in his squishy core could cause one?

John bit his teeth. That was an unpleasant turn of thought if there ever was one. He tried to shake off the chill by pulling in a heavy drag of nicotine but to little avail. The thought stuck and John imagined salivating over Nora's luscious ass for the next couple of months only to keel over before he could get to it. Like a fuckin’ dog, he grumbled. Here he was, feeling like a neglected mutt. Kicked outta his own bed. Dogmeat had nothin’ on this sorry state he found himself in.

Well, that was harsh...

Nora hadn't kicked him out of bed exactly, but it felt weird sleeping next to the kid. Kinda like he was intruding on a tender moment meant to be shared, my mother and son. Shaun wasn't all that young, but even John could see how much making up for lost time meant to them. So yeah, the kid was probably too old to be sleeping with his mom after a harmless nightmare, but John had woken up with his fair share of ‘em and having Nora, soft and warm and so very fucking sympathetic to his plight to roll into, made them almost worth it. 

He couldn't deny the kid his mom after all, and he sure as shit wasn't gonna argue that Nora was the most comfortable nightmare repellent he'd found, but he sure as shit wasn't gonna share a bed with a little boy after what the kid interrupted. Having a boner that just wouldn't go down in that situation felt...shady. 

Plus, with Nora's sweet rear end pressed against him as she hugged her boy, he still found it hard to not to give her a pinch.

John blew out another gush of smoke, watched it coast under a buzzing caged lamp and fade into darkness. Dead of night and he was out in the cold of his own volition. 

Damn, kid...

Naw, the kid wasn't the problem. Shaun wasn't any burden to him or any of them. Shawn was a damn gift and no one could say otherwise. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't unintentionally gotten between John and a night of sloppy sex with a very eager, loving lady. More than once or twice. It was hard to forgive anyone of that. And now he found himself not only without Nora's attentions but also out of his own bed in the cold.

His cock was still hard; begging him for what John thought was a sure thing after so long without. 

These days - past few weeks, actually - it had been one thing or another. He’d have laughed at himself now - another damn road block - but his balls had literally shrunk up into his body when the short, erratic pounding on the door by a desperate eleven-year-old boy jolted him like a gunshot and laughing might internally castrate him at this point. 

Inside his pants, his dick pulsed unhappily. Eager and angry.

What a damn cluster fuck, he cursed under his breath, releasing a static cloud of smoke. Here he was simmering in the dark with a set of blue balls and a couple minutemen on night patrol lookin’ at him funny, and he just couldn't find it in him to let the whole evening go. Something sharp in him wanted to hang onto it; let it fester. 

He tapped away an inch worth of ash into the dead grass at his feet and glared menacingly at the gaggle of young recruits giving him the eye. They probably saw the obvious erection in his trousers and hazarded a guess as to why. Didn't help he'd left his frock and vest in his and Nora’s room on his more than uncomfortable, and very hurried, way out the door. 

John took another intoxicating pull on his cigarette, ignoring the looks that had turned pale. He leaned back into the brick wall, willing his cock to deflate. It wasn't doing him any favors now...

Times like these he itched like mad for a shooter of jet - just somethin’ to take the edge off. But, while Nora never talked to him about his chem habit, he knew the only reason why that was, was because he'd curbed the problem on his own. Responsibilities and all, he told himself. Time to grow the fuck up, another part of him said. Plus, if he was being honest, she took over a lot of what he was trying to give himself while he was lonely with alcohol and chems galore. With Nora smilin’ and throwing him kisses, holding him at night when the nightmares came and makin’ his head spin with euphoria, he didn't need as much of the plunder any longer. But shit, take away that tongue of hers and the breathy way she gasped his name as he slapped his hips into hers...and he wanted to raid the medical supply closet like a fuckin’ fiend. 

Three long, endless and baffling weeks of celibacy - knowing what true bliss tasted like and always having it ripped out ah’ his hands each and every time. That ain't no garden-variety torture - that was enough to make a ghoul go feral. 

John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor, lover to the Hero of the Commonwealth, slept on the ramparts with the cannon fodder that night; swapin’ stories and smoking until his pack ran light. Then he passed out in the dirt like a junkie, sober as a martyr.

He woke up with a crick in his neck to rival an honest hangover and realized with no small amount of self-pity, he needed to get his priorities back in line...

Whoever said the settled life was boring, was settling poorly. First of all, no one ‘settle’ for a woman like Nora; curves that could start wars, smart as only a prewar dame being thru what she'd been thru could be...kind and selfless. No, Hancock didn't settle in any sorta negative way. If anything Nora was the one that settled. Wasn't to say he hadn't given up a rather self-serving, destructive set of habits. Not to mention accepting his ‘out of town’ Mayor status permanently. For as long as she'd have him. 

If ‘settled’ meant scaling the walls of the Castle while Nora inspected papers and new recruits, watchin’ for his opportunity every time she parted ways onto her next obligation...well, ‘settled’ wasn't boring, but it was tedious. John figured he might have made a good swashbuckler back in the way old days. Without the swatch of red on he could track his babe in blue with little to no one noticing him. 

“Any luck, Mayor?” Dan asked him; a tall, beefy girl with a take-no-prisoners sorta attitude. She'd have been his type before Nora became his only type. 

Her personality quirks allowed the dusky lady to feel no shame in asking John if he'd scored yet with their General. At first, he was a little hesitant to admit to his goal given how much the minutemen revered Nora. Wouldn't want them getting gory images of her bumpin’ uglies with a ghoul, ‘specially one with his reputation, but Dan seemed, dare John say, eager to see him get between Nora's legs again. 

“Whistles still dry,” he rasped, fingering an overstuffed cigarette; glaring under the sun as Nora bent over the radio tower desk, talking with what's-his-name that did the broadcasts. 

Dan laughed at the ragged sound John made in the back of his throat. The sight of her, even knowing what she looked like under the spandex, set his blood boiling in all the right ways. Out the side of his eye, he saw Dan shake her head and spit down into the edging sea below. 

John grinned rakishly when she gave him a knowing look. He had to admit, as he rubbed an elbow into the limestone walling up high near the big guns, he kinda liked this whole chase. Running after pussy had always been fun and no pussy was more fun to chase than Nora's. Crude as it sounded. Might be he’d even be sad to see it end. It would end, too - the chase. Eventually, Nora would crack and she’d absconded with him to some not-too-private alcove and have her way with him. But Hancock wasn't sure he could wait that long. 

Christ only knew she had a better tolerance than he did, he thought with a deep frown, arms crossed bitterly. Or, maybe she was too busy to let it get to her too much. 

Too busy, though, that was never a good thing. Work needed play in the end and Nora wasn't gettin’ the kind of after-hours attention she deserved. 

He had to figure out a game plan that didn't just involve stalking her. It wasn't even this bad when she was strolling up and down Goodneighbor’s streets, drawing ever pair of eyes, man and woman alike, especially his - wasn't so bad as this when he didn't even know more than what her ass looked like in wet blue paint. He was at full mast 24/7 now, knowing what he knew of her and cravin’ her so pathetically. 

Christ! Any longer and he'd go brain dead. The blood running from his head to his cock would cause permanent damage…

“Why don't you just make your move in the bedroom. She can't be too busy to give up five minutes of sleep,” Dan said behind him, chewing a wad of tobacco from the sound of it. 

“As much as I appreciate the respect you got for my virility, it ain't that easy. The kids been having these nightmares and - shit. I'm not gonna fuck around when he might show up halfway through.”

“Weird,” she scoffed down at him, “I'd just lock the door.” As if it was that simple. You’d think a girl as smart as Dan wouldn’t say something so thick. John wanted to tell her they did that anyways, but to keep out everyone else, not Shawn, instead he just lit up his smoke and grumbled, “Kids make everything complicated.”

It seemed to be the right combination of staggered nonsense to say because Dan didn't say much else after that and good thing too because not long after John watched Nora give the radio jerk a pat on the shoulder, a smile and went on her way across the courtyard.

John scrambled up with the smoke bitten between his teeth, kicked a couple small rocks loose in his haste and hightailed it across the ramparts, following her. Behind him, he swore he could hear Dan laughing at him. John couldn't find it in him to be ashamed. All sense of pride went out the window when Nora and her sweet ass were on the line.

He lost her in the bunker - it took him too long to scale down the limestone walls without breaking his own ass in the process and by the time he got around the steel blast door she was flanked by Preston and a thin-dressed woman he’d not seen before. The unknown woman had her back to the doorway he was leaning against. The light above his head had been dead for a few weeks, and despite it being high noon outside it was pitch under here where he hung back. No one would see anything of him but his burning cherry...maybe, if they even decided to look his way. Might be Nora would know who it was in the shadows by the little red glare, but no one else would think twice about it.

“-leave us alone why don’t you, buddy boy? I can make my own deals with sweetie pie without you crampin' up my style,” the woman argued; voice smoky and thick.

John raised a brow and flicked his tongue underneath the wet end of his cigarette, watching Nora’s lips thin and cheeks run the color of a good sunset. Something had been said that he missed, cause his girl was lookin’ mighty flustered for some reason. She only ever got like that when someone said something suggestive or he had his face between her thighs.

Preston, to his credit, didn’t balk, “I’m here under The General’s strict orders. The Minutemen don’t makes deals without witnesses on each account, no matter how small.” 

Hancock grinned, sucked down some smoke and watched the woman put her fists on her hips in retaliation. The bleeding heart was growing a spine it would seem. Good for him, John thought, a bit overdue but it was better late than never.

“You sure, lover boy? ‘Cause I’ve got a proposition for your little girl here that might make you blush. I'd be fine with you watchin' even.”

John ground his teeth, tasting loose leaf tobacco on his tongue.

“The General’s not-” Preston started but a tut of the lips from Nora stopped him dead. He even had the decency to look embarrassed by the insinuation. Preston could only wish the woman’s charge was true, John thought. It wasn’t a secret that the man had doe eyes for Nora every now and then, but Preston wasn’t stupid and if there were any gentleman left in the world he might have qualified for one. John envied that about the guy at times, but right now John felt his gut twist at the thought of Nora getting down on her knees for the Minuteman...the same way she did for him…so focused on that little traitorous thought that he barely heard this no-name chick proposition, Nora.

“-what’s that old saying you pre-war types had, scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.” John could hear the leer in her voice clear as day. “I can read that tension from a mile away, baby. You just sign these papers and I promise, I’ll eat your heart out all night long. Money back guaranteed.”

John shoved off the doorway and walked into the light just as Nora was opening her mouth; red staining her cheeks. He pulled in the last of his cigarette as Nora’s eyes shifted brightly towards him. The air in the room shifted, along with the two others in the room. John flicked his smoke into a dirty corner, exhaled a billow of fumes out his open nostrils and licked his teeth. In the corner, Preston looked at him with a slight sheen of nerves as if he’d done something wrong.

John rolled his right shoulder until it cracked. “Anyone gonna be eatin' her heart out it’s gonna me, baby.” He slurred the moniker with a nasty smirk just as the woman turn back towards him, looking oddly spooked by his appearance.

Seeing her face in the light and not just her backside, John realized he recognized her, but just barely. A trader or scaver...someone he’d made back alley deals with in his office years ago in Goodneighbor. She looked older now, a lot older.

“Mayor Hancock,” the woman addressed him - her tone changing dramatically. John gave her a critical eye. Must have fronted her chems or somethin’ for the woman to be suddenly so complacent when faced with an obvious interruption to a new, potentially very lucrative deal. No to mention a night with Nora. That was enough to make him consider some very sloppy dealings back when he was in charge of a whole community. A woman like that could do that to a man like him.

Nora gave him an odd look - something like relief and annoyance in equal measure, but John could work with that. He’d wooed her with a worse running start before.

“Hancock,” Preston welcomed; even-toned.

John nodded to him, but never took his eyes off the woman. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the woman’s name, but that didn’t really matter, it didn’t change the fact that he was feelin’ mighty territorial all of a sudden. Could be the way his cock had determined his every waking moment these past few weeks...could be he didn’t have much blood left in his brain and he was acting like a typical wastrel, but when he gave Nora his trademark grin she lost the fight and gifted him with a rueful smile in turn.

Nora cleared her throat in the silence as John strolled up beside her, making a show of brushing some invisible dust off her shoulder for her, grinning like a smug piece of shit. 

“John,” she muttered, half introduction and half chastising, “I’d like for you to meet Casey McFarlane, although it sounds like you two already know each other.” 

Did John detect a little jealousy in that? He hoped so. As shit as it sounded of him. His first reaction to this was similar if not more so and less warranted. Something about Nora thinking him a ladies man always put an extra sway in his step.

Casey blinked, almost thunderstruck, but it only took a few blunders for her to form an intelligible sentence, “Not formally. I-” she stuttered, “I did some dealings with Fahrenheit before you bought the Triggermen off those mobsters but it was just in Brahmin stock, nothing that’d have wrecked a trade with one of Marconi’s men from New Reno of cour-”.

Hancock had to shut that shit down, so he grinned wide; showed his teeth like a feral mutt and thumbed the hilt of his knife stuffed low in the red, white and blue, “Hang on there, McFarlane. No need to get nervous during a big meetin’.”

“I’m not-”

“Like Preston said,” he cut her off, “Every new deal with The General, needs witness signatures and as those pre-war types say, the more the merrier. Am I right?” John exclaimed calmly as he leered at Nora, who was frowning at him. That look that questioned what he was up to made his gut roll pleasantly. Behind his back, his other hand was itching to take a handful of her pert ass, which - when he leaned back a hair to eyeball it - was looking mighty delicious from this angle.

Dead fucking silence. 

John felt his thin lips stretch wide, pulling almost painfully as the air was sucked outta the room. Eventually, after a long span of nothing, Nora was the first to blow new air between the four of them.

“Look, Ms. McFarlane, as I was saying, we don’t need untested weapons. Stay here tonight, let my men test fire the lot of them and I’ll give you your asking price and put you on the route between Quincy and Murkwater. The south is growing and you’ll have a larger demand. As I said before. This,” Nora clarified with a gentle pause, “is not negotiable.”

Casey McFarlane fell to Nora’s charm the same way everyone else did. Nora was beautiful and untainted and everything on the outside a man or, in this case, a woman could want, but too often people underestimate her wits. If anything John had seen people break under her words before they broke under her looks, just from sheer surprise. He had to admit, sometimes it felt like the same thing happened to him years ago when he was walking all corners of the Commonwealth with her, wondering to himself if what he felt was love or a very persuasive bit of lust, instigated by a pinup beauty out a’ time.

Two cigarettes later and the ‘meeting’ was closed until the morning. When John followed Nora outside the blast doors the sun was already touching the barricades. 

It wasn’t until Preston had given her a firm salute that Nora turned to him and socked him in the meat of his arm. His smoke threatened to fall out from between his lips, but instead, a dollop of ash fell into the breeze as he rubbed the smart.

“Woah, there. What gives, peaches?” He feigned hurt, unable to keep the smirk off his face for long, though. That only seemed to antagonize her all the more and he got another mock punch in his side as she tried to hide a smile under her loose hair. To hell with cute monikers, but she was the most adorable thing in the world at times.

“Asshole,” she cursed; the insult laced with amusement, “You’ve been stalking me all day haven't you? How much of that proposition did you hear, anyway?”

“Enough to get my dick hard,” he told her, fibbing. 

He’d had a fleeting urge to take the hilt of his knife to Preston’s temple, just over the mere insinuation Farlane proposed. The needless lust for confrontation and violence felt like an old version of John Hancock and not the one he was today, but it was a lie to say the feeling didn’t bring with it a slight wave of pleasure. Somethin’ primal about bloodlust and lust in general that attracted him.

“Well,” Nora pacified, squinting against the drooping sun, “I hate to break it to you and your dick, but I have to meet a Railroad operative at Gwinnett in an hour…”

“Another synth?” John paused in lightning his twenty-fourth cigarette of the day. That will have been six synths this month alone. Not a great track record.

Nora gave him a low look; serious and worried. With the Boogeyman blown to shreds for the better part of a year, the question was, where all these refugees were coming from? It made that unnerving hole widen in his chest - that feelin’ you only got when something bad was brewin’.

“Game for some company?” He asked her instead of what they were both thinking.

“Always,” she answered. Every damn time.

Maybe, if his luck changed, she wouldn’t be too tired to do some foolin’ around with him when they both got back. It was a gamble going with her. On the one hand he could watch her luscious ass bouncing in front of him for a good forty-five but over the last six months the trek from The Castle to the brewery had been well manned and all those little hiding places where he used to be able to pull her into and have his way with her, were controlled by Minutemen and greenhorns alike. Nowhere to give her ass a good spanking while he fucked her from behind - well, not unless she wanted an audience. The goal was for him to make it there and back without doing something foolish.

It was just one thing after another, he grumbled as he found himself back in their room, loading his shotgun with a couple shells and stashing a fat box in one of his inside pockets. The weight felt good, even if he realized the two shells would likely not leave his shotgun that evening.

The trip was quick and uneventful. Halfway there he had to kick his right leg out at an angle to accommodate his unflappable erection, but after twenty minutes of sweet torture, it softened thankfully, just in time to hang back while Nora made the trade.

She was all stoic professionalism, which somehow worked for her despite how when she turned to give him the signal that they were done, he could see the outline of her erect nipples underneath the blue spandex. Was it any wonder he’d gotten shot over a year ago outside The Slog? How did anyone concentrate with Nora around, sportin’ the blue skin that showed it all off? John was surprised she hadn’t killed him yet…

The synth was an older man, maybe in his early fifties with a scraggly beard and the look of stress and hunger under his eyes and dehydration like a white ring around his lips. Nora came prepared, letting him drink from a can of purified water and some ripened mutfruit nestled in the pack she brought. 

The old man, calling himself Meshullam, was about as talkative as many others had been, which wasn’t much. Nora did most of the talking, explaining the safe routes - the settlements and the empty duty slots that were needed around the Commonwealth. She asked Meshullam if he had any skills to which he replied ominously, “I used to be a soldier.”

Somehow Nora liked that answer, for she laughed softly and smiled the rest of the way back. John didn’t pay much attention to her ass on the way back - not that he wasn’t tempted but the pale, flashing green of a radstorm was brewin' in the east, roaring quietly. Some of the Minutemen were preparing for the blast down the coast, securing the brick shacks and throwing tarps up on the lookout posts. It still looked foreign to him, all this government military bull, but Nora was proud of it and any salute they gave was returned with a genuine smile from her.

“Radstorm coming in,” Nora mentioned, holding a few waving strands of hair behind her ear. The wind was picking up now, making his Frock flap and crack around his calves. Made it impossible to light up another smoke as well. 

Christ, he itched for a breath of jet...could feel that self-governing need in his knuckles, jerking around in his pockets as if he had a shooter stuffed away for safekeeping. There’d be no harm in grabbing one from storage - she wouldn’t think less of him. Last time she saw him high was a month ago and she hadn’t looked disappointed. Maybe he was setting himself up for failure. No more withdrawals but that didn’t mean his addiction was cut off completely. One hit wouldn't hurt him; wouldn’t hurt her or Shawn.

“John,” Nora called. He perked up, feeling like he’d been caught pilfering a caravan, only to see her standing by herself, Meshullam and one of their other rescued synths, Marla, heading back towards the bunkhouse. 

“You still with me?” she asked, smiling.

Yeah, he thought. Still with ya and not touching the chems tonight. He could forget about a hit of jet if he pretended it was just for tonight, and then tomorrow he’d pretend it was just another day and then another. Eventually, he’d forget that shit ever existed. 

It was after dinner, under the metal sheeting, rain making hard music above their head, that John kicked his boot heels up with a satisfied smile. The low-key radiation steaming off the bare ground around the crops made his gut feel warm and fuzzy. Every now and then he'd feel a scattered droplet land on the back of his hand.

Down the way, closer to the fire, Nora was pulling twigs out of Shawn's hair, fisting the back of his shirt before he could squirm away. A group of kids about his age were playing cards on the stone floor, laughing and snacking on roasted brahmin. Pretty sweet gig, John thought as he rolled his tongue around the wet tip of a cigarette. He didn't blame the kid for wantin' to break free from his mom's grip to get back to the action. From his vantage point, he could watch the whole scene unfold.

No one else dared linger as close to the wall of rain as he did, but to hell with it - the pleasure was the most he'd felt in a while and he'd take what he could get.

When half of The Castle population was tradin’ tales and drinking booze, John blinked - that dangerous, slow shut of his eyes that said the next one might be the last, but when he next opened his eyes he saw Nora sittin' a few folding chairs down from him, looking at him heatedly in the light of the fire pit. The wind was still building around them; rattling the sticks they’d erected to cut the gusts from filling the courtyard. Her hair was tickling in the breeze, though, and the way the light bounced off her cheeks...shit...he stood up out of his chair, only vaguely aware that it fell back into the cobblestones, tapping loudly under the heavy rain.

John watched her, gaze lowered, as she stood up and walked off down the shielded pathway, back towards their room. Shit, he was havin' hardcore images of spreading her open wide, plundering her sweet tight cunt with his cock over and over again...

His heart was pounding; racing and bleedin’ fresh vigor into his limbs. That look in her eye had him widening his strides to catch up to her - to get up close until he could grab her ass just before they made it into the privacy of their bedroom. 

Yeah, she was itchin' just as bad as him. 

Nora didn’t even drag him the rest of the way through the door just grabbed his lapels, brought him down into an eager kiss and groaned like a wild animal as he grasped her ass with both his hands. He sunk his fingers so deep into the plush globes that his pulse throbbed in the tips of his fingers, or maybe that was hers. Food for thought, but either way she squealed into his hungry kiss and returned his needy efforts with a press of her hips into his. His cock was so hard it fuckin’ hurt. 

“Wait,” she gasped, tearing her lips away. No matter, he thought, oblivious as he sucked kisses down her jaw to the crook of her neck instead as she caught her breath. Nora tasted good; like the choicest cigar dipped in salt. If she stopped this now he was pretty certain his cock would explode.

“He can't catch us doing this,” Nora reminded him, flattening her palms out over his chest to carefully thrust him back. The loss of her soft neck made his throat swell. Christ, he needed her more than he ever needed the chems. She was a drug you couldn't kick...one he didn't know how nor care to find out. 

But, he nodded, swallowing. She was right. Havin’ to walk in on your folk's fuckin’ was one thing. Walking in on your mom getting manhandled by a ghoul like him would be life scarring for sure. Couldn't do that to the kid, now could he? No matter how much the little guy looked up to him, no one could recover from a sight like that.

“Yeah, yea,” he agreed, tasting her on his tongue as he swallowed again. Fuckin’ hell, he needed some relief. One way or another. If that meant he had to go lock himself away for half an hour until he couldn’t cum anymore then so be it.

Nora exhaled hard, eyes darting left to right before tugging him by his frock lapels, pulling him through the doorway to their room. Under the ivory buttons of his dress shirt, John could feel his ribs bounding around his heart - it felt like it was gonna beat outta his damn chest any minute.

“We need to make it quick. I don't wanna be interrupted again,” she told him, as his back hit the closed door. Her agile little fingers were already at the front of his pants, tugging and looping the fabric of the old world flag with parted lips that conjured filthy images of those soft cushions stretching around his cock. Hell, he’d have settled for a handjob at this rate, but the look in Nora’s eyes said he’d have her hiked up on some suitable piece of furniture soon, throwing his dick up into her at a rate that may surprise them both. When the air hit his cock, John could have sworn someone stabbed a hit of psycho into his thigh.

Make it quick, she'd said. He laughed; wild and belligerent. 

Nora’s lips opened against his when he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and kissed her, deep and hard with her groans leaking into his mouth. She tasted good, always did but something about right now, as she jerked him off, made her taste delicious. 

Maybe a bit too...decadent for a scoundrel like him.

“Where ya want it?” he managed between slick kisses, running his teeth down her chin and throat until a long red welt was left in his wake. Nora just shivered and shook on an exhale, squeezing the damn life outta his cock in the process. Thankfully he’d lost all the parts he was gonna, otherwise, she’d have unmanned him a long time ago. Nora, despite what she seemed, liked it rough more often than not. He’d give her rough. John sucked his teeth, growled like one of those ferals and threw her back into the door.

Nora grinned, “Right here, I guess.” There was a light airy quality to her voice, but a press of fingers between her legs cut that out pretty fast.

She gasped; eyes fluttering closed. When her dark orbs opened back up she hit him with one of those looks that said it all. John matched her grin for grin and they both worked furiously at the zipper and arms of her suit, peeling the tight material down and further still until he was on his knees, yanking it off her ankles.

Had to be quick, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from grabbing the front of her thighs, pulling her apart enough to slid his tongue up the line of her. John could hear the thick sound of Nora's head banging back into the door - felt her fingers dance around his temples.

“...fuck, John,” she whined, "not the time."

Rebelliously, he knelt down a few moments longer, sucking at her folds and flicking her sweet little clit with the flat of his tongue until her careful touch turned inwards; nails biting into his scalp. Soon, one way or another, he'd get her alone and drink her dry, but right now they needed somethin' else. He got that - he did, but leaving her soft creases was harder than it looked.

He gave her a soft bite along her inner thigh before rising up on his soles, "Just you wait, sweetheart. Longer I go without a taste the rougher it's gonna be when ya finally let me in."

"Idle threats," she teased, sparing no time working on his vest buttons, but he ruined her goal with a wicked grin, hefting her up by the meat of her ass and pressing her into the door. There was a brief flash of annoyance on her flustered face before he lifted her by the backs of her thighs and speared her with his cock; pinning her to the door. Couldn't have prepared her for that, so he didn't and by the look on her face, it was a smart move.

The heat and stranglin’ tightness that met him damn near took his breath away. Her long, gratifying sound bounced around in his head until he had to grit his teeth not to fall down on his knees. Like being scorched in a nuclear blast, he thought, inhaling hard along her neck. The soft, strangled noises she made without him even moving inside her bolstered his ego into dangerous levels and...she was wetter than he’d ever felt before. 

No going slow, he realized.

John thrust his hips back and aimed home again. She gasped anew, high and sharp and her nails curled in around his neck as he started a rough to and fro. Each motion caused her insides to suck and tighten around him, but she was slippery enough that it didn’t do much to hinder him. The wood of the door banged in its frame, shakin’ the ancient grout out of the stone walls. He wondered, with little thought, if he could fuck her so hard the door would break. Maybe, but if he did that it’d be another long dry spell for him and he’d almost forgotten how fuckin’ good she felt compared to everything else. Her easy sounds, smooth hands and cunt and those little whispered words of love mixed with a bit of dirty talk just got him too good. Nora was too good for him.

"...fuck me, you bastard," she'd groan and he'd fuck her harder, growling and snortin' breaths. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't..." and he'd roll his hips, curling his stomach with each thrust until she couldn't talk anymore. John wasn't good enough for her, but he was good for this. Always was and havin' her melting against him proved him right enough for him to-

As if feeling the state of his thoughts, Nora’s palm ran along his jaw, tilted him up and covered him in an open-mouthed kiss. She silenced much of his thought process, except the one that kept him fucking up into her with wild abandon. She was gonna be sore tomorrow…and...

"I...love you," she groaned into his mouth, makin' his hips stutter briefly. Crazy, he thought. Nora was his kinda crazy, though.

When she came he was pretty certain the whole place heard her. So much for being discrete, John grinned, licking a bead of sweat off the side of her neck as she choked and cried out. Usually, she was damn good about cumming softly. Yeah, not this time, peaches. John nipped at her neck, snorting a breath as her ankles dug into his lower back; squeezin’ his hips until his thrusts grew short and deep.

Nora slapped her head back on the door, chanted fuck over and over again with his name mingled in there at times. 

Suddenly, someone started bangin' on the door as she cried out and though she looked startled, the voice that leaked through the wood wasn’t Shawn's like the both of them feared. Not sure who it was, but it didn’t stop John from pulling at her hips, urging her down into his lap as he thrust upwards. Over and over and over until the rattling stopped and Nora’s red face split into a wide, shakin' grin. She managed a breathless laugh before she moaned again, tugging him in for more sweet kisses.

A nip of her teeth to his teasing tongue was what set him off. Couldn’t say why it did but John felt his balls tighten and a string of heat snap in his gut and he was done for. Normally his orgasms only lasted a few seconds, even with the plethora of chems he liked combining before a round of the good stuff with her, but this...this brought him to his damned knees. 

Against his lips, Nora chuckled. She slid down the wood and somewhere in the back of his head he really hoped he wouldn’t have to pick splinters out of her skin. He tried to ask if she was okay but he was still cumming inside her. His thighs shook underneath her ass while his cock twitched, spurtin' and throbbin' inside her. 

“Maybe…” Nora whispered, rubbing the back of his neck and spine so warmly, “a bit of celibacy has its benefits. You alright, Johnny?” Her sweaty cheek pressed against his jaw, nudging him up a bit until he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her watching him carefully. 

John swallowed, giving one last, gentle thrust as the pleasure started to wane, “Yeah, I'm good. Just thinkin’ you might have killed me for a moment or two.”

“Well, that would have been a real shame, but...not a bad way to go, I suppose.”

He huffed a short laugh, stroking his palms up her side to place them along the side of her breasts, thumbs teasing close to her erect nipples. Hadn’t had much time to treat these tender buds to the attentions of his tongue but maybe they’d remedy that later. For now, they had to get dressed and make sure the room didn’t reek of fucking for when her boy showed up. John was surprised it hadn’t happened yet, actually. Who knew what that kid was up to, maybe he was swindlin' the other kids out of their caps but whatever it was, John whispered thanks that he’d left them alone long enough for this. 

“Love you, John,” she told him with a smile and a quick, wet kiss before unhooking her around from around his lower back. 

“Love you more, peaches,” he rasped back.

He watched her a few minutes later as he leaned against the door where the warmth of her naked body still lingered. Nora took care to clean up between her thighs, brushing away globs of off-color cum with a clean enough looking cloth. The sight of it all got his blood going again and sure enough, his cock started to harden behind the tight knot he'd contained it behind. A quickie was better than nothing, sure, but it didn’t do much for his libido but stoke the fire.

Still sweaty and pink, she stepped into her suit, rolling the material over her legs and hips; shimmying into it until it was back in place. No one would be the wiser, he thought, not likin’ it much but hell...could be worse. Nora gave him a smile that was almost shy and sat down on the bed to yank her boots back on. The night was still young and though Shawn was well protected by everyone, he could tell she was eager to check in on him.

They shut their bedroom door behind them. It was obvious Nora was checkin' the halls for the anonymous knocker, but there wasn't much sign of anyone having lingered. John gave her ass a soft pinch and smirked, "Not like I'm the only one who's heard what you sound like full of my dick."

"John," she glared, turning away from him before he caught her lips screwing upwards, but he saw it anyway and grinned to himself the whole short walk back to the fire. Above them, the sheet metal slats hummed with pounding rain. Maybe only the shithead walkin' the halls had heard her screamin'. With all the rain hammering above their heads John wasn't sure the majority of the Castle still outside the stone halls could have heard them. Didn't matter really. Not like the kids would have known what was up and if they did well...adults liked fuckin' and that was the way of it. 

Speaking of fucking, John felt like he was floating on air. A couple people gave him calculating looks, some of 'em knowing and throwing him smirks, but that might not have been because of any heard noises. Just the implication of him and their General leaving for awhile, only to show back up with matching smiles set off enough alarm bells.

Disaster seemed to be avoided, for now at least. 

He kicked back in his chair, after shakin off most of the rainwater and dragging it beside Nora's. John watched through a short cloud of smoke as Nora sat with Shawn and a couple other kids, dealing cards and explaining the rules of some game he wasn't familiar with. It was sweet. The whole motherly vibe fits her perfectly and though the sight was innocent enough, John kept eyeing the swell of her rear end, imagining his cum slowly leaking out of her...dampening the blue between her thighs.

Quickies were good, he thought as she threw a low look back at him, but it didn't quench much of the lust he had for her. Keep lookin', he grinned as she smirked at him, soon he was gonna snatch her up and keep her hidden from sight for a few hours at least...

And as if knowing what he was thinking, Nora gave him a quick wink, played her hand of cards and smiled sweetly to the kids. Yeah, John watched her hotly, she was playin' with fire now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to do a little follow-up to Bendin' Over for awhile and finally got this finished the other day. Please leave a comment and/or kudo if you have the time!
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
